


Legend of the Hawkes

by Ralph877



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Bloodletting, Bloodlust, F/F, F/M, Gore, M/M, Magic, Mild Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralph877/pseuds/Ralph877
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Markus has never really fit in well with others. After Lothering was destroyed in the blight, Markus banded with the Hero of Ferelden, to help him complete his quest to free the land of the blight. After the death of his brother, Carver, he realizes he must flee Ferelden, with his mother, and his sister, Bethany, to the one place that could make, or break the family alltogether.</p><p>Kirkwall, the city of chains. His mother's birthplace. And the city of the Templars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend of the Hawkes

**Author's Note:**

> Every character, and content, except for Markus Hawke, are copyright under EA games, and Dragon Age Origins and II. I make no money off this story, and enjoy every bit of writing this!
> 
> Instead of Varric telling the story, this will be written in the perspective of Hawke himself. Only 3rd person. But Varric won't be adding his own flair, even though we all love when he does that.

The high pitched cries of Darkspawn in the distance jarred Markus from his slumber. With a sudden dooming realization, he runs over to his mother's room, pounding on the door. With a grumble, she answered it, groggily.

"What is the meaning of this racket, Markus? It's too early for you to be mak-"

"Mother! The Darkspawn, pack your things, we need to hurry!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to disappoint you, but..... This is a work in progress ^^"


End file.
